Cursed: Hidden Beneath the Nightmares
by Anaerobic
Summary: A vengeful person has decided to curse Kagome. While searching for the cure she may find more than the cure. Love? Or will that too escape her? SessKag


Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Inu-Yasha. Or Sesshomaru. Although I do wish I owned Sesshomaru ! Too bad it'll never happen.

This is my first fanfic so I hope it isn't too horrible. Just be warned that this fic is the result of me actually trying to do my classwork. It's just too damn bad that I don't get a grade for this. Well, on with the story!

**Cursed: Hidden Beneath the Nightmares  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Infinite darkness. Coldness thought only to be known to the dead. 'So cold,' 'Where am I,' and, 'Am I dead,' were the only thoughts that resonated throughout the confines of her mind.

Panic began to arise within her. The silence screamed at her, deafening her. Transparent walls enclosed upon her. Trapping her. Sufforcating her.

A scream pierced and destroyed the silence as well as the last of her sanity.

Chaos.  
Madness.  
Dread.  
Hysteria.  
Fear.  
She drowned in it all.

Slamming back into reality, she finds herself sitting up and slightly hunched over while sweat drips steadily from her face. She looks around and sees that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are gathered around her with rather worried looks on their faces.

"Kagome-chan, daijobu," Sango asked in a mild whisper. Kagome looks at Sango, still shaking from her nightmare.

"Daijobu," she says in a voice hoarse from screaming. 'What was that? Was it a dream? It felt so real...'

"Kagome? Kagome?" Miroku waves his hand in her face trying to snap her out of her thoughts.

Snapping out of her thoughts with a shudder she looks at Miroku with a slightly dazed look across her face. "Huh...?"

"I said that, judging from your scream, you sure don't sound fine."

"Oh," Kagome says, "I really am fine. I just had a bit of a nightmare."

Sango, with an incredulous look on her face, says,"Well, if that is what you call a 'bit of a nightmare' I hate to think of what a horrible nightmare would be like."

"Really Sango-chan, I'll be fine! Maybe it was just something I ate or something," Kagome says smiling slightly in hopes that Sango will believe her.

"Maybe you should stop eating that strange food you bring with you before you go to sleep," Miroku says gently.

Kagome sighs and nods her head,"I guess I really should. It really isn't good to eats sweets before bed."

"Well now that we have that settled we should all go back to sleep! Tomorrow is going to be a long day!" Shippo says tiredly hoping to get some rest before the sun rises. Quickly hugging Kagome he whispers oyasumi before returning to his bed and falling asleep almost instantaneously.

"Well, Shippo is right. Tomorrow will be a long day so we should all get some sleep," Sango says making her way back to her bed. She turns and says,"Oyasumi Kagome-chan, Miroku-kun. And remember Kagome-chan, no more sweets before bed!"

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome-chan, sleep well. Hopefully there will be no more nightmares tonight," Miroku says then gets up and goes to his bed.

"Oyasumi," Kagome whispers. She lays back down and truns on her side away from the others. Grasping at her gold necklace in hopes of comfort she tries to reflect upon her nightmare. 'Why can't I recall anything that happened in my dream? Maybe I am just becoming too stressed out? But if that's it then why do I have the eerie feeling that my dream may be more than a mere dream. Or maybe it's just those horror movies catching up to me,' Kagome thinks to herself before warily drifting back to sleep.

"Ah, my love, she seems to be susceptible to the curse," A figure hidden amongst the shadows says to the young girl at his side.

She smirks and replies,"Of course she is susceptible to the curse. Everyone is, but the question is: To what extent? And she seems to be very affected by a mere test run of it."

"Then this shall prove to be very amusing, Sadako," says the shadowed figure and laughs maliciously.

"Yes, this shall be highly amusing, but remember that this is for more than our amusement. Much more," Sadako darkly states.

Closing her eyes she concentrates on her task before beginning to recite the spell:

"I cast upon thee  
My mortal enemy  
A plague of fright  
That stalks the night  
Toss and turn  
For in the morning you shall burn  
A lock of terror you now adorn  
A shattered peace for which you mourn  
In agony you are bound  
Your sanity shall not be found"

"And so our revenge begins," the shadowed figure says while wrapping his arms around Sadako. Sadako leans into his chest and replies,"Yes, my love, and with no end in sight, we shall be immensely amused for decades to come!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter! So tell me what you think of it. Oh and bonus points to anyone who can tell me what movie I got the name Sadako from! I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
